Relieving my Pain
by Manda-Panda93
Summary: Yami was gone for three weeks and now he's home. Third story. M for a reason. R&R please.


A/N: This is the third story in a small universe of my making. This makes more sense if read in order. "Pleasuring my Pain", "Stopping my Pain" and then this one.

In "Stopping my Pain", Kai Kaiba brought up how the vampire stuff confused her a bit, so I'll explain quickly.

Masters are the Vampires. However, it's more along the lines of they don't need blood to live, more that they need their Slave's blood to stay happy and not go totally insane.

Slaves are the Vampires Mates. No blood needed really but the Master's blood is needed to form the Bonds.

Bonds are just so that the Masters and Slaves have a way to feel each other and talk.

Also, key to reading 'mind link' "talking" _inner thinking _**text messages and ring tones**

Yeah, so I guess that's everything. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

><p>Yugi POV<p>

I opened the door to my apartment and threw my keys into the bowl by the door.

"Yami! I'm home!" I walked in the living room to see no Yami. "Where are you?"

There was no answer. I wandered through the apartment, checking each room before I finally opened our bedroom door.

I walked in to see him laying in the middle of our bed, the silk sheets almost, but not quite, covering his lovely body from my view.

One leg was covered, the other bare, as he sprawled out. It was a sexy sight. I watched as he shifted his hips, trying to find a more comfortable position in his sleep. The sheet slipped just a little more, and I'm assuming it brushed his cock, as a small moan left his lips.

I smiled and quickly stripped myself of clothes before crawling on the bed. He didn't stir when I gently kissed the arch of his foot on the bare leg. However, he moaned as I worked my way up his leg, moving as though he was trying to escape, but at the same time, didn't wish to.

I pushed the sheet away from his other leg, and repositioning myself at the foot of the bed, started kissing, licking and nibbling my way up that leg.

I kissed his inner thighs before looking up to see his violet eyes open and staring at me. "Hello, Master. It's not like you to nap. Are you feeling well?"

"Yes, Yugi, I'm fine. I was just tired, that's all." he said as he reached down and ran his hands through my hair.

"Mmm, that's good, I guess." I ran my tongue over his hip bones. "So, does that mean…"

"Yes, Yugi. It's fine. In fact, I want it, I haven't had you in three weeks. It was so hard. I missed you so much." Yami said and jumped slightly as I kissed, and maybe bit a little, up his stomach and chest.

I laughed softly and flicked my tongue over his left nipple.

I glanced up just in time to see his mouth fall open and a small gasp escape him.

"Yugi! Fuck," the words rolled from his mouth as his hands ran into my hair and fisted tightly. "Oh, God, Yugi!"

I chuckled at him around his left nipple before I gently bit him.

'Yugi, I grow tired of this teasing.' that was all the warning I got before I was flipped onto my back with Yami straddling my hips. A very naked Yami.

'Yami, please, I'm ready. I've been ready.' my voice, even through our Bond link was shaking with need.

'Did you follow my rules while I was away from you?' his eyes held a dark need, one I had been fulfilling for years now.

I pushed images of lonely nights into his mind, me laying in the bed with the silk sheets rubbing against my hard cock while I did nothing but lay there restlessly, waiting for my lover to come home.

"Good Slave." his voice was dark, but his mind was filled with temptations that surpassed anything that I could hear.

_I knew that he was violent in bed, I love that about him, but some of the things I'm seeing this time are bordering on BDSM. _

'Yami, you know I'm not into that.' I said into the link when a picture of me chained again the wall in the bedroom while he whipped me came to the forefront of his mind.

'I know that. Just because it's in my mind, doesn't mean that I wish to do it.' he gently ran his hand up and down my sides before climbing off my body and opening the nightstand to grab the lube that was always there.

He forced my legs open and settled between them, my hips cradling his.

He kissed me gently while his right hand ran over my thigh, his left arm supporting him. His tongue brushed my lips before being thrust inside to dominate me in an almost non-existent fight. _I'll never be able to dominate him, it's not in my nature._

I was starting to think that he would just continue to kiss me the whole day when he broke the kiss and sat up.

'I can't wait.' he said as he squeezed the lube onto three of his fingers. The lube landed on the bed beside us when he threw it and then grasped my cock in that hand while the lubed fingers went to entrance.

I felt one finger slid in while he ran his thumb over my weeping slit. "Ahh… Yami, please…"

"Please what, Love? What do you want?"

I lost the ability to talk when he pushed in all three fingers at once and hit my prostate. Instead, I opened the Bond link and pushed as many images of us in various poses of fucking as I could as he continued to press his fingers into me.

He growled as he leant down and sank his fangs into my neck. 'Are you sure you're ready? I can't wait for you to adjust to my cock. I can't do it. I need you too much. I followed the same rules I gave you while I was gone.'

Even his voice within my mind was deep and filled with growls as his fingers left my entrance and his hand was removed from stroking my cock.

I was too lost in the aftershocks of pleasure still vibrating through my body to pay too much attention to what he was doing but I did feel it when he lined himself up to my entrance.

'Yugi, I'm sorry if I hurt you. Please.'

I heard him but I was too busy screaming in ecstasy as he thrust in to the hilt and slammed into my prostate to really understand what he has said.

He quickly set a hard, punishing pace that had me arching off the bed toward him. His left arm was still supporting him as his right hand wrapped my leg around his waist to deepen his thrusts.

I raked my nails down his back, encouraging him to pound harder and faster.

I was just starting to feel the warm burning turn to fire when my phone started to go off.

**We are young and we are strongThrough strength in self we becomeSomething more than they can beI raise my heart and sing!That I wont believe this lieWhen all there's something more insideWhen darkness is all you seeThis is our Sweet Blasphemy.**

"Are you fucking kidding me!" I yelled as I felt everything slid away from my grasp. "No…"

Yami had stop when the ring tone started to stare at the offending piece of technology. "We're not done." he stated right before he picked up right where he left off, throwing me back into a world of pleasure.

I gasped and grabbed his shoulders as he began the same punishing pace, the same hard and deep thrusts that soon threw me over the edge. I came hard, cum covering my chest and stomach along with Yami's.

I felt myself become tighter, felt Yami thrust back in, felt him explode into me when it became too much for him. "Don't leave me alone. Ever again, I missed you so much." I said as I pulled his head down for a kiss.

"Mmm, never." he rolled over to lay next to me, pulling out in the process. "I love you, Yugi."

'Love you too, Yami.' I rolled away from him and felt him press against my back.

* * *

><p>When I woke up the next morning I quickly remembered everything that happened the day before. <em>Yami's home! <em>

'Yami, my darling Master.'

"Yes, Yugi, I'm home. In fact, I'm right next to you in bed." he said with mirth in his voice. I rolled and looked at him, a bright smile on my face.

He reached over my head and grabbed my phone off the nightstand. "Here, I sent one for you after you got that damn message."

I took it and looked at it and then saw that there had been a message sent last night, right about the time that we had just had sex for the sixth time, in the kitchen when Yami had finished cooking dinner.

**I'm sorry to hear that… not the last part. That's good. By the way, I'm killing you tomorrow… you interrupted me… you fucker! -Yugi**

"It's shocking how much you can sound like me over text when you want to." I grinned up at him.

"Thanks, Yugi, I try." he grinned too before kissing me. "Come on, lets shower, then we can head to the park to meet up with the others."

I nodded and rolled out of bed after him.


End file.
